theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
The World(2D)
The World 2-D was a MMORPG for computer systems and mainly worked on Windows 2000/XP. Players could log into the game when the server was online and interact with other people. Some popular activities on The World were to chat, level up by battling monsters, explore fields, or participate in events. Simply selecting the text and then placing it into a Word Document could save chat logs. There were five different root towns: Delta (1), Theta (10), Lambda (25), Sigma (40), Omega (50), and Phi (Crystal Castle Pass). However, each root town had a level restriction, so Players could not reach those locations until their level was above the required amount. The Phi Server was added in 2008, and Players had to obtain a pass from the Crystal Palace in order to visit. Delta was open to all Players and was the starting point of the game, or the location of where Players end up right after they join The World. The root towns led to different types of fields, dungeons, and monsters. All dungeons contained several rooms with a Gott Statue at the end. Lost Grounds were usually under the keywords "Hidden Forbidden". Events went from small activities like Hide N' Seek to full story line happenings. Controls *Control = Attack *Arrow Keys = Move *Shift + Arrow Key = Run *End = Makes Player Character look/face a different direction *Insert = Use a spell on the target (Clicking on a monster or Player would target them) */invite (player name) = Invites player to party */gate = Opens up the Chaos Gate menu */trade = Opens up the trade menu */party + name = Invites Player to join a party *- = Makes text become a description (Example: Player Name is...) Features *Skills showed the different types of abilities that the Player Character had. The more levels, the more skills obtained. *Items would bring up the inventory, which held a certain amount of items. When an item was selected in the list, the panel would show a description and the stats of the item. *Items could be traded between Players *Items could also be dropped onto the ground, but until a certain point in the game, since a lot of people complained about others stealing the items while they were organizing the inventory *Flash Mails could be sent to Players by either opening the inbox or double clicking on the Player's name in the Who's Online list. When a Flash Mail was received, "Flash Mail" would appear in red in the upper right corner. The inbox could get full and each message could have a subject. *Player Characters could be in one guild at a time. The guild name would be below the Player's name so others could see. *Who's Online would bring up the list of Players currently online. When someone joined The World, his or her name would be added to the list. If someone left, then the name was removed. *Three Players could join a party and share experience points, or Players could go solo. Pressing on Party showed which people were in the group. *Pressing Gate Out would warp the Player Character back to the root town. Sometimes dungeons or special areas would prevent gating out, and the only way to leave was by a Sprite Ocarina, or getting killed. *Map Info would show the area and server that the Player Character was currently on *Pressing Help would show information about The World and possibly who to contact if assistance was needed. *Options changed the music, sounds, bubbles, and other types of displays *Log Out would make the Player quit The World and their name would be removed from the Who's Online list. *Click in textbox, type a message, and press enter to send a message. The message is then shown below the Player Character in a white bubble. *Player Killers were those that knocked out another Player. Later in the game, Players that PK'ed someone had red names instead of black. The name changed back to the normal color when the Player was killed. *Sprites could be changed depending on hair, clothes, and body Items There were different types of items in The World: *Weapons *Head Armor *Body Armor *Hand Armor *Leg Armor *Health Restore *Support *Element Resistance *Scrolls/Spells *Sell Items (Pretty much just for selling or trading) *Keys *Special Equip Items *Crystal Tavern Items (Items with either goofy or Anime reference descriptions) *Plushi (Dolls of certain Players from The World) *Event Items (Items that were only available through events) *Administrator/Moderator Items (Only allowed to be used by staff. Illegal to others.) *AIDA Sample (Typing in /aida would activate AIDA and create a black bubble around the Player Character. In mid 2007, a Player killed while having AIDA on would delete his or her Player Character. Before then, the Player would simply lose experience they gained towards their next level. After the Rebirth in winter of 2007, AIDA was no longer usable unless the AIDA Server was active, which happened twice.) Each class would have a different type of weapon and heaviness. Other items were dropped by monsters, given by staff, or just traded with Players. Classes The classes were the same from the .hack original games. Each class had different types of stats and equitable items. *Twinblade (Double swords. A lot of evasiveness and not much of anything else.) *Blademaster(Sword. Balanced attack and defense.) *Heavy Blade(A lot of attack but little defense.) *Heavy Axe (Tons of defense but little of other stats.) *Long Arm(Some evasiveness and physical attack.) *Wavemaster(A lot of magical attack, but not much of anything else.) Physical classes were weak against magical classes and vice versa. Root Towns As stated above, each server had its own root town, a safe zone to all Players with a Chaos Gate. Each root town had a special feature or look to it. Each root town had a Chaos Gate, save shop, item shop, and bank. *Delta Server - Mac Anu, the city of water. There was a main bridge where Players usually gathered around just to hang out. To the south was a bunch of houses and a river where Players could sit and relax. *Theta Server - The town in the sky. Players could visit the Baby Grunty or just roam across the bridges. Sometimes Players got stuck from the little amount of walking space. *Lambda Server - A place in the night. The moon could be seen from a look out spot. There were also benches and lamps, which made it sort of romantic. *Sigma Server - Cannons and a fortress kind of look. This root town wasn't very popular, but it had a castle sort of feel to it. *Omega Server - The city with the black moon. Also not heavy populated like Mac Anu, but being there meant that the Player's level was high. *Phi Server - A mysterious town with an arena. A Crystal Castle Pass would allow any Player to warp to the Phi Server. There was a castle as well, but a NPC blocked the doorway. *There were 3 limited edition root towns labeled Alpha, Beta, and ???, which were used for the Fullmetal Alchemist event, when The World was themed on Alchemy. They were later removed after the event was over. Lost Grounds Lost Grounds were special areas where Players could either sit and chat or just admire the scenery. Almost each Server contained a few or more Lost Grounds. Delta *Cathedral (Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground) Also led to Mirror World with Fairy's Orb. A sacred cathedral usually filled with Player Killers. *Waterfall (Hidden Forbidden Radiation) A calm area of water with a ledge that holds the greatest treasure of all. *Icy Tree/Underground Lake (Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood) A white tree stands in the middle of a lake. *Wall (Hidden Forbidden Bulwark) A tall wall that seems to imprison Players. The gate to Bulwark was opened by Ouroboros, but other Players were killed upon entry. Theta *Lava (Hidden Forbidden Delusions) Rumor has it that staring at the lava for too long causes the Player to fall into a deep sleep. *The Castle at Night (Hidden Forbidden Battle Field) Also led to Twilight Arena with Fairy's Orb. A Virus Core used in the arena would warp Players to the Creator's Room, which happened during mid 2007. Before that, nothing happened. Basically an area with several pillars that led to a place in the sky. *The Peaceful Area in the Sky (Hidden Forbidden Kneel Mountains) The mountains were surrounded by clouds. Nicknamed "A Place of Thinking" by Vyse. *The Creator's Room (Boundless Silent Gate) A white room with a chair and books. *The Destroyed Creator's Room (Hidden Passed Over Aqua Field) The words "W417 ƒ0r h3r (Wait for her)" were under the Map Info page. Floating stones, data streams, and AIDA were all that remained in the room of white. Lambda *The other Holy Ground Cathedral (Quiet Silent Aqua Field) A church filled with cats. Also known as Guin Taligra, or the area with a giant maze. A Tri-Edge Sign was at one part, leading to a secret room. At the end of the entire maze was a Black Tear Dot, but both monsters had to be defeated in order to open the gate with the chest inside. The maze was removed since too many Players spoiled it. Sigma *The Forest of Pain, or a place filled with Guardians and dead ends. Opened up after Cubia was defeated in winter of 2007. Players that reached the end found his or her self in another white room. Omega *Aura's Bed (Cursed Forbidden Gate) A white room with only a bed. However, Players had to go through a dungeon first. Other Special Areas Delta *Chase Vault (Bursting Hopeless Gate) Before Chase Vault was created, this area contained a castle, data streams, and AIDA. Organization XIII used the castle and the door was sealed to others. The area was visited a lot while Organization XIII was around, so it was a popular area for events. After Organization XIII was no longer around, the area was changed to Chase Vault, or a place with information about a dead family. At the end was a room with a ghost wandering inside. *Cherry Blossoms (Bursting Silent Nothingness) A field full of cherry blossom trees. One could stare at the sky and the moon. Balmung's favorite field. *Ivory Shore (Chosen Passed Over Aqua Field) What's a summer without the beach? Players could either buy items, chat on the sand, or go through the water to a mysterious island with a cave. The cave led to a marvelous lookout spot. But in the waters were sharks that would attack swimmers. *Gravestones (Sinking Her Hypha) A strange area filled with tombstones, data streams, and AIDA. There was also one rather large tombstone that appeared to be a door to somewhere. *Crystal Tavern (Boundless Passed Over Gate) Players arrive in a snowy dungeon. At the end is a Gott Statue, but also a door to the tavern. Players can rest by the fire or on the benches below. There was also an item shop where event items could be bought. To the right was a Chaos Gate to the Player Killer Zones. The PK Zone was where Players went and battled to the death through several different types of fields and terrains (like AIDA, desert, lava, etc). The only way out was death by a cat, or other Players within the area. Theta *Net Slums (Quiet Hopeless Hypha) After running through a cave full of monsters, one would reach Paradise of hackers. Net Slums was an area filled with houses and a statue telling Players about Helba. *CyberConnect Lab (Boundless Hopeless Nothingness) An area where only those with Lab Keys could get in. Inside were satellite dishes, tubes, computers, a lounge, and other mysterious items. Some were links to the Eight Phases of Morganna. The entrance was surrounded by monsters, which made it difficult for Players to get inside. *Black Field (Hidden Passed Over Nothingness) A field with nothing but black emptiness. *Big Tree (Quiet Silent Nothingness) A large tree sits in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by several small trees. Maybe a relation to Moon Tree? *Parasite Dragon (Hidden Silent Nothingness) A rare monster known as Parasite Dragon hang out in the snowy field. *Plant Vine Dungeon (Sinking Passed Over Aqua Field) An event dungeon filled with plant monsters. At the end was a treasure chest with Plant Vine, an equitable item. Lambda *Summer Field (Hidden Her Nothingness) A beautiful spring field filled with flowers. Also the answer to an Ascended Apocalypse scavenger hunt. *Shinegami Realm (Boundless Hopeless Nothingness) An event field where Players went into the world of the Shinegamis. Defeating the monsters gave special event items. At the end was the Shinegami King by his throne. Sigma *Asian House (Chatting Hopeless Gate) Added in 2008. An area inside a house with two beds and Asian decorations. Nothing much happened here. *L Tree (Boundless Hopeless Nothingness) A tree that once had a light beaming from it in the shape of an "L". The tree became a shop and held rare items that could be bought by anyone. Omega *Crystal Castle EyeOfCalamity's last piece of work within The World. Players would arrive in a cave full of crystals. A giant Tri-Edge Sign would lead them to the castle entrance. Inside was a sitting room, and then the path to the maze. Players then had to fight their way to the top in order to obtain a pass to the Phi Server, and other event items. However, there was a level restriction of 65. Players could work together, too. Storyline Characters FIST - Brief History The World 2-D ran from 2005 to 2008. There was a story line that ran for most of the game. Here is a simple outline. *CyberConnect began in 2005 with a small community. The World was released, but only a certain amount of fields were available. *Fullmetal Alchemist Era - A time when Alchemy was very popular. Special sub classes were created, too. *FIST - A group of hackers that made a lot of people upset and fought with the guild know as Crimson Knights. Nina Myers was the leader of FIST, and made a latter appearance in The World. FIST was defeated by Ashitaka, Redstreak, and Keramory. *Organization XIII - A group of AI's that appeared a few times in The World and caused havoc with the Players. (For more information: Organization XIII). Other major characters: #Xele / Keramory (After fighting Ovan and breaking his left arm case, Keramory was infected by AIDA and became known as Xele) #Death / Wing (The Player Wing was created into Death) *Estoric Code - A guild that wanted to use Cubia's power to destroy The World. He created the item known as Liberation, and returned in 2007 to restore the guild, but failed. *Ovan - Created the Twilight Brigade to find the Key of Twilight. Also rumored to be the one spreading AIDA within The World. *Moon Tree- Started by Luke in 2007. He became inactive and caused Hiroto to take over. Sakaki appeared and infected the guild members with AIDA. He ordered them to Player Kill and use AIDA at its full peak. Sakaki ran into Ovan at Hulle Granz Cathedral and didn't show up for a long time. The guild did have seven units, but fell apart after the Moon Tree Trial, and from the amount of Players that left. *Lost Brigade and Twilight Brigade - After Ovan started looking for new members in the Twilight Brigade, 0 v a n created the Lost Brigade, a similar guild. Both had the same goal...To find the Key of Twilight, and to help Ovan. *Ouroboros - Activated Blood Signs in the Lost Grounds and handed out AIDA Samples. He also opened the gates of the Bulwark Wall and went inside. After he came out, he became the Corrupted Key. Ouroboros headed to Mac Anu and released the Eight Phases of Morganna. The World became difficult to log into for ten minutes. Once it was stable, Ouroboros was gone. *Salem Incident - The administrator Salem was accused of breaking the rules and was fired. He then went into different areas of The World, messed up the graphics, and placed illegal items (like Twilight, Twilight Bracelets, and AIDA Samples) in various areas. A reset was forced and some fields were lost. The AIDA infection became worse since Players were using Twilight and AIDA so much. Also, Twilight could instantly kill a Player, so some were tricked and deleted. *The Outlaws - CyberConnect blamed Ovan for creating the virus known as AIDA, and targeted those who supported him. The Lost and Twilight Brigade members were Player Killed, sometimes deleted, by the Azure Knights (Azure Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca). *The Rebirth - Ovan found the Key of Twilight and then sacrificed himself to eliminate AIDA. With the help of his Avatar, Corbenik, the virus was no longer in the game. *Cubia - With Ovan gone, a new problem arised. Cubia Gomoras appeared in different Lost Grounds and kept re-spawning. Players tried defeating them, mainly for fun, but the core couldn't be found. CyberConnect again turned to the Epitaph Users, and said that they were the cause of the unstable servers of The World. In latter November of 2007, the Epitaph Users, along with other Players, found the Cubia Core (thanks to Joe), and defeated it. Cubia was no more. *The Forest of Pain - A half-hour after Cubia was erased, the Forest of Pain event began. The Brigades ran to the end to meet up with Ovan. Others followed and explored the new area. *The World was temporarily shut down in December of 2007 since The World 3-D was about to be released. A legal rights issue came up, and The World 3-D was canceled. The World 2-D in 2008 The World 2-D was put back online in January of 2008, and Players continued enjoying the game, even though there wasn't an actual plot for a while. Players were not reset and were able to continue leveling up across the various fields. Ovan did appear and attempted to start a new storyline a few times, but most were dropped within a week. The number of guilds increased as Players began reaching level 50 and starting guilds of their own. Some popular guilds were the Turks, Twilight Brigade, Lost Brigade and more. CyberConnects Lab was opened during the spring of 2008, but was only accesible to Players with Lab Keys, or special permission allowing them to enter the area. The World 2-D in 2009 In the summer of 2009, The World 2-D was revised and rereleased. Mac Anu and other Root Towns were completely changed and different from The World back in 2008. There was a bar added to Mac Anu that brought in a lot of the Players. Nothing could be done in the game, except for conversation and exploration of the town. The World was online for about a month, and then went offline because of a major issue in the program. A month or so later, The World Classic was open for about a week. Players could only visit an unfinished Mac Anu, all looked the same, and chat with other Players. No plot was formed with both versions of The World. Ovan did appear, but nothing happened. The World 2-D in 2010 Has been released as of 3/10/10... List of working Keywords *Delta Burning Eternity's freedom *Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground *Delta Burning Obessive love *Delta Burning Mind's freedom *Delta Blurry Passed over Grey dance *Delta Peaceful Unlimited Symphony *Delta Peaceful Passover love *Dead Bunny Field *Theta Blurry her exile *Lambda Growing Crused Gray Dance *Sigma Severe eternity memoir As of 04/08/10 the account wipe took place with Joe's version of "Pluto Kiss". As it was a quote unquote attack. Category:The World Category:History